


Susurration

by JoAsakura



Series: Sunbreaker: The Book of Mouse [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Game: Destiny 2: Season of Arrivals, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: Mouse tries to have a chat with Savathun.
Series: Sunbreaker: The Book of Mouse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1130612
Kudos: 8





	Susurration

Doors of blackest metal slam shut behind him as he steps through the corridor into the chamber beyond. The sound is deadened, flat like everything else in the ascendant plane, but he can hear the muffled shouts of his fireteam on the other side.

Overhead, an Eye of tremendous proportions hangs in the churning air. Mouse catches the movement of shuffling acolytes in the rocky shadows, hears their whispered hymns. But they stay back, watching as he steps forward.

The Eye creaks open, lurid purple in the painful monochrome light and he braces, nocking an arrow in Saladin’s humming bow. “You wanted to talk? Let’s talk.” The helmet amplifies his voice, and inside, he can feel Stellamaris shrink a little further inside for protection.

“Greetings, my murderer! I have come to know, you have many names across the system, Bevan Tar,” Nokris drifts before the eye. “The Knight of Two Worlds, Beloved, Guardian. Last Captain of the Sunbreakers and Forgotten. But the one my queen most desires is... WAUGH!”

The arrow, sparking arc-bright, buries itself in Nokris’ centre eye and the necromancer shrieks, swatting at it. On Mouse’s back, The Whisper squirms and cackles in his brain.

“If I wanted to talk to you, i’d haul your old corpse out of the ice on Mars,” Mouse says with a bravado he doesn’t entirely feel. Beneath his feet, he can feel the ground singing. The Garden exists in every moment. The longer it exists, the longer it HAS existed, and the roots of the silver tree reach even here. He digs his toes down in his heavy boots and aims another arrow. The tip burns with dark fire, a black hole concentrated on a razor’s edge. “Last time I was down there, some of your former followers were using your torso for a brood chamber.” 

He directs his gaze back at the Eye. “Well?”

The Eye says nothing while Nokris curses, pulling the arrow out with a gout of soulfire-green blood. The portal opens in the most resentful way Mouse can imagine and the door behind him screeches open.

“What the FUCK?” Wick shakes his Golden Gun off, the eyes of his helmet flickering. “You didn’t leave any for us?”

Nokris is gone, the Eye is gone. Their murmuring chorus is gone too. Mouse shoulders his bow and shrugs, grateful the helmet hides his concern.

~~

At the glimmering ivory base of the Tree, they find Eris meditating over the seed. it shudders in the queasy non-light/non-dark of the Pyramid’s glow. “This message implies ‘family’,” she says after a moment, prodding it with her finger. “A bond that will protect against all outsiders, but yet, will pierce your heart without a second thought.” Arms folded she ponders. “This is not a message for me, or for the vanguard.”

Beneath her blindfold, three green-glowing eyes tip towards Mouse. “I believe this is for you.”


End file.
